


Sick Day

by Battered_child



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battered_child/pseuds/Battered_child
Summary: Peter's not feeling so well
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a loooong time and this is my first time writing these characters so forgive me if I am a little rusty. Basically just trying to get myself writing again so this is just a short one.

Peter woke up and immediately closed his eyes again, moaning at the light coming through his window. Bracing himself for the pain he opened his eyes again after a moment and sighed, forcing himself upright.  
He didn’t get sick too often these days, but he knew that when he did it usually came on hard and fast. Thankfully, it usually didn’t last more than a couple of days. The downside being that he had school today and knew that he couldn’t really afford to skip, even if he did feel like doing nothing more than burying his aching head back into his pillow and sleeping the day away.  
Today was going to be a long day.  
…..  
As the day wore on, the headache he woke up with only got worse. By lunch time Ned was starting to push him to go home.  
“Peter, come on dude you look awful. Why don’t you just go to the nurse already?”  
“Just leave it Ned. May’s busy at work and I only have a few more classes to get through before I can go home.” Peter pushed his lunch away and stated to stand only to promptly sit back down when the room started to spin.  
MJ rolled her eyes, “Come on loser, I’m taking you to the nurse. If May’s busy just call Mr Stark.”  
Peter squinted at her and shook his head, “No way, that’s even worse than bothering May!”  
“MJ’s right Peter, you need to go home. I’m sure Mr Stark wouldn’t mind coming to get you. Don’t you have lab day today anyway?”  
With a groan Peter put his head back on the table, “Ï forgot about lab day!”  
“Come on Peter, otherwise I’ll call him instead,” MJ said, trying to force him back upright.  
“You don’t have his number,” Peter said refusing to move.  
“No, but you do.” She grabbed Peter’s phone and started scrolling through his contacts. Peter quickly decided that he was better off going to the nurse and accepting his fate there than having MJ call Tony Stark in the lunch room.  
“Fine, ok I’ll go to the nurse,” getting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and temples trying to get the splitting headache to ease up. His throat was starting to hurt as well and he knew it was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t be able to cope with class.  
……  
After the nurse got over her initial scepticism about the name on his emergency contact list and called the number provided, Peter simply decided it was easier to lay down and close his eyes than worry about Mr Stark’s reaction to a call from the school.  
He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep until the nurse came and woke him telling him that it was time to go home. Getting up slowly Peter groaned before realising that his scratchy throat was now significantly worse and the pounding in his head was making him feel queasy.  
A moment after standing up with his eyes closed against the light, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and steered him out of the nurse’s office and into the hall.  
“Well I won’t ask you how you’re feeling since clearly the answer is ‘like shit’ so let’s just get you back to the tower and into bed, huh kid?” Tony murmured.  
Peter nodded grateful for the reprieve from answering any questions at this stage and simply leaned against his mentor and let himself be led out of the school.  
Once they were in the car and ready to leave Tony turned to look at him again, Peter making half an effort to look at him while also trying not to aggravate his head.  
“Sit back and relax kid, I’ve let May know I picked you up and that we’re heading to the tower. Once we’re there, I’ll hook you up with one of your spider baby painkillers and you can sleep this off. Sound good?  
Peter nodded, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes, content knowing that Tony was there and would take care of everything.


End file.
